Today's computing devices provide users with rich user experiences. For example, users can utilize applications to perform tasks, such as word processing, email, web browsing, communication, and so on. Further, users can access a variety of content via a computing device, such as video, audio, text, and so on. Thus, computing devices provide a platform for access to a diverse array of functionalities and content.
To assist users in accessing various functionalities and/or content, computing devices typically present selectable graphical elements (e.g., icons) that represent functionalities and/or content. For example, a user can select a graphical element to launch an application, access an instance of content, access a computing resource, and so on. While such graphical elements enable convenient access to functionalities and content, organization and presentation of graphical elements in a display space presents challenges.